Your Typical NonDemigod Percabeth Story
by dnapolymerase314
Summary: The title says it all, a nutshell of every cliche Percabeth high story you've ever read.


**Basically a nut-shell of every cliche Percabeth story to grace this site.**

Your Typical Non-Demigod Percabeth Story:

It starts off with either A) Annabeth being the new kid or (more rarely) B) Percy being the new kid. But it's usually Annabeth. Before we even meet Ms. Chase we take a look at the main character of Perseus Jackson. He's the school's playboy, manwhore, player, whatever you want to call him. He's the captain of the swim team (sometimes football) with (cue fangirl screaming) KILLER ABS. See the CAPS? And the word 'killer'? Percy does not have abs. Percy does not have killer abs. Percy has KILLER ABS. He has "untamable" messy black hair and sea-green eyes. (Note: It MUST BE 'sea-green'. Not green. SEA).

Despite the fact that he's super hot, his best friend is an environmental geek named Grover. His other best friend (occasionally cousin and sometimes brother or even adopted brother) is Nico, who always the 'second' hottest guy in the school, but his "emoness"/ "gothness" ensures that he cannot possibly be the first hottest guy in the school. This is very important. It's Percy, _then _Nico. Got it? Good.

The first scene involves Sally Jackson, the only person Percy has a soft spot for waking up Percy and Nico (who lives with them because they are cousins/adopted brothers) on the first day of school (they're either juniors or seniors). They rush to school! But they look good while walking in late because they _are _the shit. And for some reason they always have a brand new car that Percy got over the summer from his stepdad.

(Insert confrontation with Thalia. For some reason, she's the only girl Percy never hits on. I wonder why? *cough Thalico cough*).

It's basically like:

Percy and Nico walk into school.

Nico walks into Thalia.

Thalia: YOU BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!, oh hey Percy.

See, Thalia and Percy are usually pretty tight platonic friends, but Thalia usually hates Nico and sometimes Nico has a huge crush on Thalia that she doesn't know about.

Then Percy sees a girl walking out of the main office with a piece of paper (her schedule) and this is what he thinks:

_Holy crap, that girl was so hot. With killer tanned long legs, long blond hair_ (apparently Annabeth has never gotten a haircut ever, because I've never seen an Annabeth with short blond hair)_, and stormy _(note that Annabeth's eyes are ALWAYS stormy. They are not allowed to be calm, or pretty, or anything else than stormy) _eyes I was drooling all over her._

Then the first confrontation happens:

Percy's POV

I strutted up to the hot girl, gave her my best dazzling smile and said, "Hey babe, what's your name?"

The girl turned around and glared up at me. I was surprised, because no girl could resist me.

"What's it to you?" she rudely said, "Excuse me." She walked around me and went up to Thalia.

End confrontation

Annabeth's POV

I heard a male voice from behind me, "Hey babe, what's your name?"

I whirled around and glared at the jackass who thought he could address me like that. Instead I saw a really hot, ripped guy with messy black hair and SEA GREEN eyes.

"What's it to you?" I snapped, "Excuse me." I walked around him and went up to Thalia, a chill goth chick I had met before school started.

Somehow in these stories, Thalia and Annabeth always become friends before Percy meets her. Fate, maybe? Nah…three fates? For sure.

Thalia and Annabeth will then walk off leaving Percy and Nico alone. Percy debriefs the meeting to Nico while Nico laughs in his face. Cue in Grover with/without girlfriend Juniper. Nico, through laughter, retells the story of "How Percy Jackson Was Finally Rejected" to Grover who starts laughing with a laugh "that sounded oddly familiar to a goat's bleat." Gee, I wonder why.

Percy then heads off to either AP Marine Biology or AP Greek, two subjects that he is surprisingly good at. He sits down and the only empty seat is next to him. I have no idea why. Maybe he has germs or something.

*CUE GIGGLES* Guess who walks in? The "Red-Headed Slut Rachel", that "Bitch, Drew", or "That Whore, Calypso." Apparently none of us Percabeth fans like any of them, however it should be noted that sometimes Rachel is Percy's weirdly eccentric, PLATONIC friend. They also usually don't walk in together. (Sometimes one of them is his girlfriend).

Whoever does walk in immediately goes up to Percy and ends up flirting with him.

Then the teacher, whose name is always Mr. Brunner walks in and class begins.

CLASS:

Mr. Brunner, "Hello class, and welcome to AP Marine Biology/Greek. We have a new student!"

Cue Annabeth.

Mr. Brunner, "Hello, Annabeth! Introduce yourself!"

Percy (thinking): So the hot girl's name is Annabeth.

Annabeth (while shooting Mr. Brunner a glare that could boil puppies), "My name is Annabeth Chase. I like architect and I'm from California." She sits down in the only available seat which is the one right next to Percy.

Mr. Brunner will then announce that there will be a group project that usually lasts for one or two semesters.

Mr. Brunner, "Now I will announce your partners! Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll! Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo! Grover Underwood and Juniper Tree! (LOL I DON'T THINK JUNIPER EVEN HAS A LAST NAME), and finally, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"

OH NO! Now Annabeth _has _to talk to Percy.

Now here's exactly what happens:

1. Annabeth glares at Percy. Percy glares back, and then says something stupid. At the end of class, Annabeth storms out of class before Percy can say anything to her.

2. Percy forces Nico to ask Thalia to ask Annabeth for her number. Percy acquires her number, and plans for them to meet at the library to start their project.

3. Annabeth reluctantly agrees. Percy learns that Annabeth hates her stepmom and has family problems. Annabeth learns that Percy's dad left when he was younger and that he used to have family problems. They bond.

4. Percy and Annabeth become closer friends. By this time Nico and Thalia are together.

5. One day, Annabeth visits Percy after swim practice and sees his KILLER ABS. Oh no! Her teenage hormones have taken over and she realizes that she's falling for him! Le gasp!

But of course nothing gold can stay. Sorry Johnny. Drama ensues when Red-Headed Slut Rachel/Bitch Drew/Whore Calypso realizes that their perfect guy, Percy is being "stolen" by that slut/bitch/whore Anniebell, because of course they can never get her name right. They decide that she is a threat to society, and they will take her down in the bitchiest way possible.

So they find out about her sad family life, and start rumors about how Percy told everyone and how he secretly laughs about her behind her back. Annabeth is so sensitive that she believes them without thinking about who Percy really is and she's heartbroken.

Percy hasn't heard about these rumors yet, and realizes that he's fallen for Annabeth. He plans a way to ask her out/to prom but learns about these rumors! I have no idea why he always hears about these rumors AFTER everyone else. Apparently, we FanFic writers make him really oblivious.

Then through the antics of Thalia and Nico, Percy and Annabeth reconcile with each other. He then asks her out/to prom, she wears a SEA GREEN dress, and they live happily ever after.

THE END.

**Accurate or not? Review! :)**


End file.
